


Shots

by lumiere_esprit



Series: feelingshipping trash [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, coffee is weird rip, feelingshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/lumiere_esprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday they both go to the same coffee shop. Everyday it's uneventful. Almost, everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They bump into each other in a cafe.
> 
> A/N: I kinda changed the prompt a bit, but I'm glad I got back into this after a long while… anyway, enjoy!

They both went to the same, small coffee shop on the corner of the main street. They both ordered the same thing every day, and they both walked off in opposite directions afterward. She had her own business to take care of, and he was needed at the Gym almost every day. It was common knowledge the Dexholders were busy people.

Once a week, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow arrived at the same coffee shop, and had coffee together. It was a small meeting every time, simply to catch up on what they all had been doing and if everything was okay. They all ordered the same thing, scolded Red for having too much sugar, and that was that. They all left in opposite directions, and didn’t see each other until the next meeting.

~~

On a sickeningly humid day in the middle of summer, Yellow was standing in the coffee shop when he arrived. 

He was late.

Yellow dismissed the mishap as because of the weather. It was unseasonably hot, even for the middle of summer. 

He ordered his standard coffee (Yellow still couldn’t understand how he could drink shots, they are so gross) and sat down.

Catching each other’s eye, Green beckoned her over and motioned for her to sit. Stunned, Yellow blinked, and walked over. Her coffee arrived, and he laughed.

“I still don’t understand how you can drink that milky stuff,” he smiled, “but if that’s what you like…” He gestured towards the cup. “I won’t stop you.”

Yellow smirked. “Well, for your information, I’m not sure how you can drink shots. They’re gross!”

He smiled. “It’s definitely an acquired taste.”

Yellow grinned. “Maybe I should give it a go, then.”  
~~

Next Wednesday, Yellow entered the coffee shop.

It was her turn to be late this time.

Green was sitting at the same table from last week, with two coffees.

He grinned and gestured to the empty chair. “Care to join me?”


End file.
